


Eyes on Me

by Smutterella



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+, wizardess heart - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Lingerie, Smut, Teasing, all characters are 18+, dirty - Freeform, joel in a dress, joel in lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:52:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutterella/pseuds/Smutterella
Summary: Sequel to "Extra Credit", Joel decides to punish Cthula for dirtying his panties the last time.





	Eyes on Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters are depicted as 18+ in this work and future works.
> 
> Thank you for reading and enjoy~!

**This is a sequel to[Extra Credit](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12030441)! Read that one before diving into this pile of filth~! **

* * *

 

 

An otherworldly experience was the best description that Cthula had for the current situation she was in. It wasn’t bad at all, Cthula did find herself aroused as she sat in a chair near the foot of Joel’s bed, facing the headboard. Facing Joel, to be more precise.

He wore a frilly, yellow dress with short puffy sleeves and a big pink bow. He was sitting against the headboard and with a coy smile, Joel spread his legs. He bent them, making his whole posture very lewd as he hitched up his skirt.

Cthula was sweating enough to feel her legs sticking to the chair. Joel’s panties and stockings were a charcoal gray color with pink bows on top. Now that there was no guilt inside Cthula, she didn’t hide her smile at how cute Joel looked. She did feel a little sad that she wasn’t underneath him this time. But Joel promised a good show and she knew he’d follow his word.

“What do you think?” Joel asked, breaking Cthula’s gawking stare at his lower half.

“Very cute, Joel.” She met his eyes and noticed he was a little pink in the face. “Didn’t think gray would look so well with yellow.”

“It was this or black, but if you look closely—” he pointed at his crotch, “—these are sheer, meaning you can see a little more,” Joel purred.

“O-oh, you can.” Cthula could feel her face burning as she noticed Joel’s balls spilling out the sides.

“I figured I’d be nice and let you see as much as possible, even though this is punishment.” Joel grinned when Cthula snapped her head up to look at him. “You’re only watching, Cthula.”

“Punishment for what?” she squeaked.

Joel raised an eyebrow, as if she asked a dumb question. “For soiling my panties with your juices,” he chuckled when Cthula sputtered in embarrassment. “Took a couple washes, they were delicates, you know.”

“I’m so sorry!” Cthula slapped a palm to her forehead and closed her eyes.

“Hey, eyes on me,” he commanded, though his smile didn’t shrink. “I was teasing. Well, partially, you’re still being punished.”

“Aww, come on, Joel,” Cthula whined, somewhat annoyed that Joel got her goat again. She was going to continue rambling about how he needed to work on his sense of humor, but Joel started his show.

He let his hands drift over his inner thighs, then his right hand slid over his crotch. Joel didn’t leave it there for long though, instead he went back to squeezing his inner thigh. Sighing blissfully, Joel drew his hand back over his crotch and let it slide up and down at a snail’s pace.

“Remember to breathe,” he sang softly, his eyes sparkling with growing excitement.

Cthula let out a shaky breath, unaware that she was holding it the whole time. She was still in awe that this was happening. Her ears prickled when Joel hummed as he gently caressed his balls.

“They’re big, aren’t they?” Joel prodded. “I haven’t touched myself in a while, though I wanted to so badly.”

“Is that,” she swallowed, her throat suddenly dry, “is that what happens?”

“Mmmhmm, they’re engorged with my thick cum.” Joel squeezed his balls and gasped.

“Joel,” Cthula breathed and squeezed her legs together as hard as she could, feeling her arousal growing.

“Oh good, you’re enjoying this.” He began stroking himself through his panties, “Remember, you can only watch.”

Cthula groaned, but nodded. She clenched her hands into her lap, her whole body burning as she watched Joel pleasure himself. More flush spread on his beautiful face and every now and then, his mouth opened slightly. She almost moved out of her seat when Joel humped the air a few times.

“Mmngh, ohh yeah,” he moaned as his right hand went faster, “Cthula, I, ahh, I used to have a pink pair of panties.” He bumped the back of his head against the headboard and let out a whimper. “M-my first pair, oh, but I ruined them not too long after I got into the academy. Do-ooh, ah, do you want to know why?”

Cthula was watching his hand the whole time and her heart was thudding in her ears when she saw Joel’s dick erect and poking out of the waistline of the panties. His talking wasn’t helping her heartrate either, it was throaty and thick with arousal. She gulped and looked at Joel.

“Why?” Her voice was hushed, not wanting to drown out Joel.

Joel peered into her face, his pupils were very dilated. “I met you on the first day and all those old feelings came back, but fiercer. Mmmm, I was humping pillows, the mattress, the arms of reading chairs, I couldn’t stop—aahhh. I tore those pink panties from grinding so much—” he licked his lips, “—each time I was thinking about you.”

“Oh my God, Joel,” Cthula whispered and shifted in her chair a few times to get some friction going.

“I, ahh, told you I’m filthy,” he chuckled and rubbed his fingers off the tip of his cock. “Ohhh Cthula,” he moaned and his hips jerked.

He slowly pulled his fingers away, showing Cthula clear strings of precum. There was a decent amount of it and without much hesitation, Joel took his sticky fingers into his mouth. He sucked noisily, making Cthula twitch each time she heard his lips smacking.

Now Cthula was gripping her knees tightly, struggling to keep her legs together. She wanted to touch herself, touch Joel, touch everything and anything to relieve her mounting tension in her stomach. Her breath went ragged when she saw Joel’s tongue snaking around his wet fingers, lapping up any remnants of precum.

“Cthula, I love that hungry look in your eyes,” Joel purred and resumed stroking himself. “Tell me what you’re thinking.”

“I want to get up from this chair and get on top of you,” she answered, her voice sounding foreign to her ears. “I want to grind you hard.”

Joel raised his eyebrows, his face grew redder, but his stroking increased. “But what about my panties, Cthula? These are a good pair.” He feigned a pout, then bit his lip as his right hand became a blur.

“I…” Cthula couldn’t believe she was going to say it, but Joel had definitely made dirty talk an easy thing. “I don’t care, I’d grind them until they tore or until they were drenched in cum. Mine and yours.”

“Cthula,” Joel whined. He squeezed his eyes shut and let out a cry that made Cthula wet.

She watched the thick, white strings of cum shoot out and the desperate way Joel humped the air. This really was punishment and her knuckles ached from gripping her knees for so long. Joel was panting, his legs collapsed from his orgasm. He repeated the motion he did before; he scooped up as much of his cum as he could and ate it. Cthula shut her eyes briefly, stifling a moan, but when she opened them, he had finished and his gorgeous mismatched colored eyes were on her.

“Did you enjoy your punishment?” Joel smirked.

Cthula only nodded, she could almost feel herself melting.

“You were very well behaved, I think you earned a reward,” he waved her over with two fingers, “come here.”

She nearly flew onto the bed and surprised Joel when she mounted him. She put her hands on either side of Joel’s head, somewhat enjoying his shocked expression. “This wasn’t what you had in mind?” Cthula whispered, already starting to grind.

“I was going to finger you, but if this is what you want—aahh!” Joel gasped when Cthula picked up speed.

“I want this, I want this,” Cthula rasped as she humped against Joel’s semi-erect cock, “ohhh Joel, you’re beautiful.”

Joel wrapped his arms around Cthula’s neck and arched his back. “Uhhnn, I want this too, keep going.” He groaned and began writhing underneath her. “Cthula, I’m gonna cum again!” His keening made Cthula rock her hips harder, causing the whole bed to shake.

“Good, hah, I’m going—AHH!” Cthula came loudly, almost drowning out Joel’s shout of high praise. She fell limp on top of Joel, wheezing from her explosive orgasm.

As he rubbed her back, Cthula’s eyelids began drooping. With all the pressure gone, she had no energy to even lift herself off of Joel. He was humming a nameless tune, slow and soft. She fell asleep to the vibrations of his humming and his fluttering heartbeat.  

 


End file.
